


The Day You Fell from the Sky

by Idealesss



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idealesss/pseuds/Idealesss
Summary: Repost from FFNET.Depressed man meets short-tempered fairy. In this romance drama, Kyouko must overcome her weakness to play her character. Will Ren help her, or will keeping his sanity be the end of him? And why are all those men suddenly going after his kouhai?





	The Day You Fell from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've decided to relocate my works on AO3, like so many people. This will enable me to edit it, and if I get lucky enough, find a beta to help me with it. I'm still not very used to AO3, so please tell me if I'm making any mistakes.  
> Please bear in mind that this story was written years ago (9 years to be precise), and it may seem... childish at times. I didn't want to do any heavy editing, because this is my first and only multichaptered and completed fanfiction, so I wanted to keep my original mindset as much as possible.  
> I would really appreciate if you gave me constructive criticism. I'll also do my best to post the whole work as soon as possible, as it is complete, it just needs editing.  
> In any case, I hope you guys will enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

The instant she saw it she knew this was bad news. The envelope had given him away: a flashy pink color, shiny gold letters, a serpentine that popped out of it once opened... It could only mean one thing: she had in her hands the latest evil plan of one Takarada Lory.

Slowly, as if the paper could bite her, she extracted the letter from this way too bright envelope and began to read it.

_Mogami-kun,_

_Your presence is requested at the party that will be held next week, as you already know._

_To prepare for this event, you, as well as the rest of the employees at LME, will take dancing lessons._

_It is highly recommended to take these lessons seriously, because as a LoveMe member, you ought to accept every dancing invitation that will come your way. Refusing will lead to dreadful consequences. You have been warned._

_An outfit will be provided to you at Wonderland's store. Your driver (you may seek their advice for the outfit matter) will be waiting for you at the back entrance of the LME building at 5:30pm today._

_Remember, this party is a very good opportunity to get noticed and to spread love around you._

_Enjoy your time there,_

_Yours truly,_

_Takarada Lory._

It was 5:10pm now, and she had reluctantly ventured near the meeting place. She thought about the party and the mixed feelings she had towards it. Sure it'd be nice to dress up, put on Moko-san's make-up, and spend the evening in an enchanting place (she was sure the President would create a marvelous décor), but she was worried about the dancing part. Not because of lack of practice (she was determined to give it her all to learn well), but because it meant that she'd have to come close to men. She had always dreamed about dancing with her prince charming at a ball, but she had given up on that when she had given up on love. Plus, what would happen if she met some weird guy like the Beagle?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tall man approaching her. She jumped when he tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Mogami-san?"

"T-Tsuruga-san?! W-What are you doing here?"

"It seems that you need a chauffeur to go to a particular shop, according to Yashiro-san." It was a direct order from the President, his manager had said, but Ren had a feeling that Yashiro had him volunteer for the task, without his consent.

"W-Well, I do need to go there, but I'm sure I can go on my own. I wouldn't want to bother you, you already have so many things to do." Kyouko was ready to bolt as soon as the occasion presented itself. She was livid, as if scared of him. Annoyed by this reaction, Ren put on his gentlemanly smile.

"I don't mind, really, since I finished work early today. Besides, you're a known actress now, you can't take the risk to be attacked if you're wandering in the streets alone. Especially in that area." He had a feeling the President had chosen this place just because it wasn't safe for girls to walk around there alone so that she couldn't escape her "escort".

Scared by his bright smile, she raised the white flag. They left the building in silence, and none of them noticed Yashiro hidden behind a pillar, whispering reports about the operation Shop&Show to the President.

"Hum... ah... Tsuruga-san?"

Ren looked up to see Kyouko standing in front of him, red from embarrassment. She was wearing a black-laced dress, with red ribbons everywhere. The dress ended right above her knees, and she wore long boots, with black tights.

She shivered as she felt Ren's gaze studying her from head to toes. She was definitely regretting accepting this. She had to try on the dresses the shop attendant was giving her, and parade in front of her senpai so that he could give his opinion on each and every one of them. Those where the President's orders they were told when they had arrived at the shop. It wouldn't be so embarrassing if it weren't for the dresses! They were all short-lengthened, and were showing too much skin for her comfort.

She shifted, waiting for Ren to say something, as the advisor he was supposed to be.

Said man was wondering why he had agreed to this torture. He now knew the President had wanted him to choose a dress that would fit his taste, along with making him suffer from forbidden desire.

"I think that dress makes you look like a Gothic Lolita. A very pretty one, but it may not be fit for the event."

"Y-You're right! I'll go change right away!" She went off in such a hurry that the dress twirled a bit too much, and Ren saw something he really didn't want to see in his current state. He was glad no one could see his blushing face... Or so he thought. Yashiro, self-proclaimed as the President's spy, was hidden in a dark corner with a video recorder.

As more dresses went by, Kyouko noticed that her senpai was getting weirder. Now he looked elsewhere when he talked to her, and he looked pale. Was he sick of this already?

When she returned, she was wearing a long blue dress, sleeveless, with the back only made of laces, slit on almost the whole length of her leg and with white gloves up her elbows. That was the last straw for Ren. He stood up, and began to walk out of the store, mumbling something about getting some fresh air.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko went after him, afraid that he was mad. He turned around, not daring to look at her in the eyes. "A-Are you mad or something?" Seeing he wasn't answering, she began to panic. "Look, I'll return this dress, and we'll end it there. It's okay if I didn't find a dress, I'll go look for one elsewhere another time. So you wait outside until I return, okay? I'll be fast."

"No, wait!" He seized her wrist before she could go back to change. When he saw her surprised (and slightly blushing) face, he released her. "I want Mogami-san to find a dress here, but let's continue after a small break." He paused, then, after having taken a good look at her, spoke again. "I think you need one, too. You haven't stopped changing ever since we arrived, and you seem a bit tired. Let's have a drink outside, shall we?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll get changed and join you outside." Kyouko smiled, relieved that he wasn't angry. Besides, he seemed to care about her health too. 'What a good senpai I have!' she thought, before returning the dress to the shop assistant.

They went to a small café near the store, where Ren treated her to some tea, and took a black coffee for himself. There, they relaxed a little, chatting about the party, and how Kyouko felt about the whole dancing thing.

"So I take it you don't like dancing?" asked Ren, a bit amused by the concerned look on Kyouko's face.

"That's not it! I just don't want to dance with men I don't even know... I have the feeling this will be very awkward. I don't trust men for that sort of activity." She had said that with such a serious expression that Ren couldn't help but tease her a little.

"If I were to invite you to a dance, you wouldn't trust me either?"

"W-Well, that's different. I know you." After a while, she added "I guess it would be okay with Yashiro-san and Sawara-san, but I wonder if they would like to dance..."

'Probably not' Ren thought, while trying to imagine Yashiro wearing a tuxedo and asking a girl for a dance. Somehow, this didn't fit the image he had of the man. He turned his attention back to Kyouko, who was watching him closely, her chin resting in her hand.

"Do I have something on my face, Mogami-san?" Ren returned her stare, only with a bit more intensity. Kyouko jolted out of her dreamy state and blushed.

"N-No, no, sorry, I was being impolite, staring at you like that. I was just wondering what you had in mind, because you showed a very amused face."

"It was nothing. Just try and imagine Yashiro-san dancing."

She was still trying to do so when they returned to the shop.

Once the dress was put on, Kyouko walked out of the fitting room, feeling that if this one was no good, she would give up and not go to the party. After all, it wasn't really a mission... Was it?

"Tsuruga-san, I think this is the last one I'm trying on. What do you think about it?"

Ren looked up, only to stare at her with awe. The dress was quite simple for once. It was a very fair shade of pink, and made of silk. Small straps were maintaining it by the shoulders, and it went down to her feet without a wrinkle. The sleeves were almost non-existent, but for a thin strip of pink gauze attached on each shoulder to the straps. It was sewed enough to cover the rest of her shoulders, and then it followed her body down to her hips. Some pink gauze was also tied to her neck like a long and thin scarf. She was wearing pink sandals too, with a bit of heel.

The dress made her look more slender, and her skin seemed fairer. Ren stood up. To him, it was like a beautiful fairy had appeared in front of him. She looked so fragile... He resisted the urge to hold her in his arms, and forced himself to talk.

"I think you won't need to try anything else. This dress fits you perfectly. You are beautiful, Mogami-san." He bit his tongue. He shouldn't have said the last part.

Kyouko turned a deep shade of red, and that only made her look cuter to Ren.

"T-Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I guess I'll go change back into my clothes, then."

When she turned around, Ren sat heavily on his chair, his head buried in his arms. How was he supposed to restrain himself when she looked so desirable? And moreover, how would he stop himself from punching any guy that would come too close to her at the party? That was going to be a tough day...

To Kyouko, the week seemed to fly by at such a speed that before she knew it, it was already party time!

She had agreed to meet with Kanae at 7:00pm, at the entrance of the President's residence. Her friend had forced her to use her beautiful make-up, so she was standing there, with translucent lip-stick, and fairly pink eye-shadowing. She wore no mascara nor eye-liner, and her face looked ethereal. Kanae showed up a few minutes later, wearing a navy dress, with only laces covering her back. The dress (just like the one Kyouko had tried on at the store), was slit from half her tights to her feet, and a thin belt made of small silver hearts was adjusted at her hips.

"Whoa, Moko-chan! You look so good in that dress! But..." Kyouko pouted, "you never wanted to show it to me, while I showed you mine!"

Kanae glared at her friend. "That's because I don't like it. Those little hearts... Argh! I can't believe I'm wearing this!" If the President had let her say something, she would have definitely not come, neither would she have chosen this outfit for herself. This was ridiculous!

"Let's go in before I change my mind."

"Yeah, right." 'As if you could' added Kyouko to herself. After she first refused to go (getting cold feet after her first dancing lesson), the President had threatened them to make them do very lowly Love Me tasks if they refused to come.

The reception hall was, as usual, marked by the President's tastes. Kanae wasn't sure she could handle all the pink heart-shaped settings. Obviously, the President's purpose was to set a lovely mood between the guests. Hopefully, no one would notice her if she hid behind the décor.

That was without counting on the President's stubbornness. While they were reaching the middle of the hall (they had to cross the room to present their respect to their employer), a spotlight suddenly blinded them, and silence fell upon the guests. Then, the President's voice rose:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce two member of my most beloved section, the Love Me girls Kotonami Kanae and Mogami Kyouko! They are today's first-rate guests, and I hope you'll enjoy your time spent with those very talented girls. They are open to any dancing invitation, as any representative of Love should be. Now, let's start the Ball!"

The light vanished, and people began to talk again. Kyouko and Kanae were still frozen, unable to move from utter embarrassment. The nerve of that man, putting them on display like this!

While Kanae was still fuming over the President's speech, Kyouko met Ren's eyes, and she freaked out. He was mad, and she didn't know why his anger was directed at her (no doubt about that, though). She quickly took Kanae's arm and went to greet the President. That done, Kanae went to a very small and dark corner of the room, and began brooding.

Kyouko didn't get the chance to imitate her, because someone pulled her arm. She knew who it was. This killing aura couldn't belong to anyone else.

"Mogami-san, may I ask you for a dance?" Yes, it was Ren, with his brightest fake smile on. Kyouko cowered in fear.

"Y-Yes, of course..." He took her hand in his and led them to the dance-floor. He then put his arm around her waist and began to follow the music. The President had opted for a western type of ball and had made sure every LME employee took dancing lessons for that.

Kyouko was trying her best not to make any mistakes, so she didn't see the change in Ren's expression. His eyes were softer, and a genuine smile was forming on his lips. Which didn't escape Lory, who was observing them, of course. After all, the purpose of this party was almost only to help them get closer.

"Tsuruga-san, are you angry at me?" Kyouko finally felt at ease with her dancing steps, so she tried to start a conversation.

"Why do you think I am angry at you?" Ren answered, a tone of surprise in his voice, while he was thinking, 'how did she know I was angry?'

Kyouko dared to look up. He didn't wear his bright fake smile any more, she felt relieved.

"Well, it's because you have this weird fake smile each time I anger you, so I thought... Well... Um, maybe I was wrong?" She just knew she should have shut up. Why try to give him ammunition? Now she had certainly angered him.

Ren decided to be frank, for once (or at least, partly). "I may have been angry, yes, but why would you assume that you caused it?"

"You were looking at me when you showed your demoni- I mean, your fake smile." That sounded like an accusation. Ren chuckled.

"Pure coincidence. Mogami-san, you're a bit too full of yourself, I'm not thinking about you all the time, you know." 'Liar' cried his conscience. Nonetheless, he made a mental note to be very careful with his expressions and where his eyes wandered, while Kyouko, red from embarrassment, was trying to apologize and at the same time deny she ever thought that.

The music ended, and some shy man asked Kyouko for the next dance. When he saw Ren's glare, however, he took a step back. Remembering she had to accept every single invitation, Kyouko left Ren's side and, with a word of thanks to him, she took the other man's hand and started to dance. It was there that Ren fought one of his biggest battles for self-control. Hopefully (or not, it depends on how you see it), he won, and he sat in a chair nearby praying to God that next time he would be fast enough to be the first one to invite her. However, a bunch of fangirls kept getting in his way, and he could only get close enough to Kyouko after four other dances. When he saw that another guy was approaching her, he tried to turn her attention to him instead.

"Mogami-san!" Seeing who had called her, the other man backed away, a frown on his face. Kyouko jumped when she heard her name being shouted in front of so many people. When Ren joined her, she began to lecture him.

"Tsuruga-san, that was embarrassing, you know? Why did you have to shout like that? Couldn't you simply wait to be closer to call me?"

That was a tough one. How could he escape her scolding this time? Apparently, she was thinking that too, judging by her face. Had she taken a liking to giving him lessons since the day he had kissed her on the cheek without her consent?

"You were going to bump into someone, so it's basically your fault if I had to prevent that by shouting your name." 'Nice one', he thought, that way the blame was on her (hey, he's a child sometimes too), and his true motives were still hidden.

"Oh." She really looked like she wanted to scold him, but he had robbed her of her chance to do so. Was she pouting now? Ren thought so, because she was frowning and didn't look at him anymore.

"May I ask you to be my dancing partner for the rest of the party?"

Kyouko thought she didn't hear correctly. "What did you say?" She asked, bewildered.

Ren looked at her seriously, and explained himself. "I asked you if you would like to be my dancing partner for the whole evening." Seeing she still didn't understand, he sighed. "Look, you told me you didn't like the idea of dancing with someone you didn't know anything about, right?" She agreed to that. 'Good', he thought 'now let's go on with the false explanation'. "And you told me it wouldn't bother you to dance with me, because you know me." 'To which point, I wonder...' Ren tried not to lose himself in his own thoughts, wanting to get through with this. "So why not let me be your partner? I'm sure the President wouldn't mind as long as you dance with someone." About that one at least he was certain. Since they started talking, Lory had kept his eyes on them, a smile on his lips.

"But Tsuruga-san, you won't be able to enjoy the party if you only stay by my side, will you?" She turned doubtful eyes at him. Ren sighed.

"You won't get it until I say it, will you? It's for your sake. If we are together, no one will bother you, and you will still get points in the end."

"Yeah, I understand that." She then muttered under her breath, "but what good does it do you? You won't be nice to me unless there is something you want from me..."

"I heard that." Ren chuckled as Kyouko reddened from embarrassment. "And I'll tell you, you may be right this time." She instantly wore a 'I thought so' kind of expression. Still laughing, he pursued. "You and I can help each other out. I keep the guys away from you, and in exchange, you keep the girls away from me. Does that satisfy you?"

"Well, yes, but there is something weird in what you are saying. Why would you want to get away from the girls? Aren't you supposed to be a playboy?"

"What, you are still saying that even after I told you I wasn't?" The conversation was taking a surprising turn. Ren was now facing Kyouko, his arms crossed, and a stubborn expression on his face. His kouhai looked like she was challenging him. It had been quite some time since he'd had this much fun arguing with someone.

"As if I'd believe you! You womanizer!"

"What an un-cute kouhai I have! To call me names..."

"W-What?! You are the one who always picks on me."

"Well, you don't need me to do that: I know that you're scolding yourself with a doll that looks like me." At this, Kyouko whitened.

"Y-You knew?!"

"Of course I do, you weren't especially cautious, were you?"

"W-Well, that was to help me in various situations where I needed to be scolded."

"See? That's what I usually do."

"Uh?" Kyouko paused, thinking about it for a minute. Oh yeah, that was right. Ren was a good senpai. She had just forgotten about that when she had heated up in the conversation. Then, that meant she had been very disrespectful towards him. She bent down.

"Y-You're right! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But it's your fault too! You are teasing me sometimes, I know that." She had raised her head again, almost pouting.

Ren chuckled. "You're a weird one."

"What! That's not a nice thing to say!" 'And here she goes again with the angry style' he thought, having fun teasing her, as she said.

"But you know," said Ren, a bit more serious this time, "it's fun to hang out with you. I like it." And now she was blushing! How many feelings could he make her show in the short time they had together? That was a question Ren would make sure to find the answer to this evening.

"W-Well, it can't be helped, then. I'll let you tease me a little tonight, but only tonight!" Kyouko was evading his stare, cheeks brightly red.

"You're not forcing yourself to say that, are you?" Ren was intrigued as to why she would accept his teasing.

"As long as you're having fun, I am, too." She then gave him a very warm, bright and cheerful smile, the kind where he can't do anything but stare back with awe (and then use all of his willpower not to take her in his arms and kiss her). But he had to compose himself before he got caught.

"Alright, then. Shall we dance now?" He held his hand out to her.

"With pleasure." She accepted, putting her hand to his, still smiling (and blushing). As they went on the dance-floor, a voice suddenly shouted:

"CUT! This is perfect!" A old and slightly fat man had appeared in front of them, full of excitement.

"You two exactly fit in the lead roles of my drama. You know who I am?" Ren and Kyouko shook their head negatively.

"Mah, I might as well introduce myself. Very pleased to meet you, I am Tachibana Kiba, the director of a drama called The Day You Fell from the Sky. I saw you two arguing a while ago, and I'd really like you to join my drama. Please, can you think about it and say yes?" The man was very energetic for an old person. And full of enthusiasm too.

Ren spoke up, uncertainty showing a bit in his voice.

"Hum, well, what kind of drama is this about?"

"Oh, it's a romance drama, of course! I think you'll play the lead roles pretty well, from what I saw a moment ago."

There came the strike. Both Ren and Kyouko froze. What? A romance drama? With both of them as the main characters? What on earth was that?

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks! I can't help but cringe at the childishness of this chapter, but like I said, I did this years ago, I didn't want to do any heavy editing. If anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please tell me so, I'm in desperate need of one (not only for this fanfiction or even this fandom). This fanfiction is about 67k words, so it'll take me some time until I'm done posting it all, but please bear me me ^^'  
> See you!


End file.
